Évolué
by Septimar
Summary: No sé a qué voy a tener que enfrentarme, pero estoy decidida a no perder mi libertad sin importar lo que pase.  Lo único que espero es no perderme a mi misma con el paso de los acontecimientos.


Di un paso al frente, dejé que mis pies disfrutaran de la adrenalina que desbordaba en cada pequeño grano de arena. Miré al frente y permití que la luz me cegara como siempre lo hacía, achicando mis pupilas y encendiendo mi espíritu.

Entré con mi acostumbrado paso firme y pesado, y penetré la tierra con mis suelas dejando hoyos al caminar. Alardear siempre se me había dado bien.

La ovación era inmensa, los miré uno a uno, observando la dicha, la emoción y la perversidad en sus ojos. Cada grito rebosaba de ánimos que su vez rebosaban de insultos que a su vez decaían en mí y me hacían más fuerte.

Mucho tiempo dudé en si realmente esta bien lo que estoy haciendo, o si algún día alguien va a perdonarme por todo lo que ya he hecho. Pero como con todo, ya me cansé de dudar. El día a día viviendo en este infierno te hace acostumbrarte a estas cosas y a permitir que muchos de tus principios sean consumidos por la urgente necesidad de supervivencia. No sé si realmente cambié tanto como algunos dicen, pero eso ya no importa, de todas formas jamás podría recuperarlo, en cuanto tu personalidad es deformada por ti mismo no hay vuelta atrás. Y aún siendo ese el caso… a mi ya no me interesa volver.

Levanté la vista, hice que mis ojos escrutaran las gradas y a cada uno de los integrantes que las infestaban. Todos mirando expectantes, aguardando por el segundo en el cual vivar al jugador victorioso.

Esperé a que anunciaran mi nombre, di otro paso y pude deleitarme con la aclamación que me correspondía por derecho. Extendí mis brazos reclamando una ovación más fuerte que no tardó en venir y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del prestigio que significaba mi presencia.

El nombre de mi enemigo sonó fuertemente por el altavoz, pretendiendo ocultar el óxido de sus circuitos con un volumen completamente exagerado.

No reconocí el nombre, debía ser un recién llegado… pobrecillo. Arqueé una ceja en cuanto apareció en mi mente la posible razón de tener un contrincante tan débil. O los de arriba se estaban quedando sin opciones o realmente pretendían convertirme en una carnicera.

Entró lentamente, sus pasos tímidos apenas cubrieron la distancia necesaria. Era extremadamente delgado, sus ojeras traspasaban su rostro y la falta de experiencia escapaba por cada rincón de su ropa vieja. Me superaba en altura, pero no en presencia y, por lo que yo veía, tampoco en poder. Casi negué con la cabeza. Era más que obvia la diferencia. Nada bueno saldría de esto,… al menos para él. 

Una voz decrépita anunció el comienzo de la contienda, el eco resonó con furia en las gradas y las manos y ojos ansiosos se pegaron a las rejas que los separaban del peligro. De nuestro peligro.

Me preparé. En cuanto la voz indicaba el comienzo, yo indicaba el final. Apreté con decisión mis puños y le deseé suerte a mi contrincante desde el lado más sincero de mi ser.

Sentí el vigor y la fiereza desplegarse en mi espalda, estaba lista.

Di una ultima mirada a mi oponente. Sentí pena por su indecisión, por su falta de experiencia y por sobre todas las cosas, sentí pena por su mala suerte de enfrentarse justamente conmigo.

Me tomó cinco segundos tenerlo frente a frente, tres reconocer su miedo a morir y tan solo uno para concederle sin la más mínima condescendencia otra razón para temerme.

Salió despedido unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, arrastrando consigo tanto polvo como le fue posible. Juraría que escuché un sonoro ''crack'' de huesos al romperse cuando lo estrellé contra la pared de granito. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción y arrogancia al notar que esto no podía ser más fácil.

Lo tomé del cuello y volví a lanzarlo al suelo. Con toda la delicadeza que me fue dada al nacer, apoyé la suela de una de mis botas en su pecho, investigando hasta que punto podían aguantar sus costillas sin quebrarse por mi presión.

Luego de unos quince segundos, pude oír el castañeo dentro de su tórax y por alguna razón supe que a partir de ahora se le haría difícil respirar.

Lo oí gemir y gritar, y lamenté saber que la especificación de el día de hoy era: entran dos, sale uno. No me gustaban las peleas injustas, ni matar indiscriminadamente, eso no era jugar limpio.

Pero no era mi decisión.

Lo tomé de la remera, dejando que mi cabello cobrizo se esparciera por su figura casi inerte hasta que lo elevé por completo. Esperé y esperé hasta que las vitoreadas resonaran como parlantes en un estadio y con un solo movimiento… le quité la poca vida que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Una a una, las gotas cayeron tiñendo el suelo de color carmesí, el cuerpo inerte del muchacho terminaba de gemir y su cuello caía desmoronándose sobre mi mano derecha.

Vi una tenue luz en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara, aquella pequeña parte de vida que siempre escapa en el último suspiro. Nunca me acostumbré a verlo, no importaba que lo hubiera hecho innumerables veces, nunca llegaba a sentirme cómoda con ello. Matar a alguien no era particularmente mi pasatiempo favorito, pero tampoco es que me carcomiera la consciencia al hacerlo. Esa es la razòn por la que muchos me temen aquí dentro, después de todo, aquí la asesina soy yo.

Mi largo cabello se meció de un lado a otro, como un niño curioso que quiere ver algo escondido por sus padres. Me regalé un par de segundos a mi misma para ver mejor el rostro de mi nuevo delito, sus ojos cerrados como ventanas antiguas yacían recostados en aquel rostro que a partir de hoy no emitiría ninguna señal de vida.

Mi mano dejó de hacer esfuerzo y en cuestión de un par de segundos, el cuerpo del que había sido mi enemigo cayó al suelo sin intenciones de volver a levantarse jamás.  
>Entonces escuché la ovación… mi ovación. Había ganado de nuevo, como todos esperaban, como todos querían que fuese. Inspiré profundo y dejé que el aire limpiara mis pensamientos. Todo aquello había perdido gran parte de su valor hacía ya tiempo, o mejor dicho, desde que las cosas cambiaron.<p>

Por eso mismo dejé de preguntarme si lo que hacía era correcto. Si alguna vez lo hago, significaría que dejé de ser yo misma y que algo anda realmente mal.

Dejé atrás a mi público, así como a mi culpabilidad. Volví al corredor oscuro y a la sala principal. Relajé mis músculos y me senté a esperar las palabras que recibiría luego de otra ''gloriosa victoria'', como les gustaba decir a ellos.

Apoyé mi espalda en un banco roto, la habitación estaba limpia, pero carecía del más mínimo encanto. Era algo común entre todas las instalaciones del edificio, después de todo, lo único decente eran las arenas, algunas habitaciones y los campos de entrenamiento, más allá de eso, no había nada agradable en aquel lugar. 

Tal y como esperaba, un pequeño grupo de cinco soldados llegó a los pocos minutos, con sus uniformes blancos y sus lanzas horrorosas. En el centro de todos ellos, media cabeza más alto que yo y con su reluciente traje gris, apareció él, sonriente y malicioso como siempre, intentando descubrir con sus ojos negros alguna señal de debilidad en mi rostro. Todos sus escoltas me rodearon con sus armas, amenazantes y atentos ante el más mínimo paso en falso que se me ocurriera dar. Siempre tenía esas precauciones conmigo, no le gustaba nada tenerme cerca, pero aún así, le encantaba fastidiarme por ser la favorita, siempre le había fascinado hostigarme hasta el punto de la locura y creo que nunca se le irá la costumbre. De entre todas sus responsabilidades, creo que lo que más disfrutaba era restregarme por la cara que mi libertad era suya. 

Lo vi dar un paso al frente, con la barbilla y el orgullo en alto. Me taladraba con sus ojos, intentando inhibirme con ellos y que de una vez por todas yo bajara la cabeza y me sumiera a su dominio como todos los demás. Pero no fue así. Yo no era lo mismo que los demás, y él lo sabía, por eso me odiaba. 

-Mis felicitaciones, Viera- dijo, con aquel tono aterciopelado, seductor y mentiroso que acostumbraba darme luego de cada batalla.- Invicta por… ¿qué… cien batallas… doscientas? – bromeó. Esta vez la voz educada le había durado mucho menos que otras. Ya estaba perdiendo el toque para resistirse a sus impulsos desagradables. 

-No tengo idea… ¿el premio?- pregunté con un suspiro gélido. 

-En tu habitación, como siempre. ¿Qué te sucede? No pareces feliz…- dijo, creyéndose el mismo su actuación. 

- Imagino que vienes a hacer algo más que a felicitarme.- dije de brazos cruzados. 

-Ah, claro, vengo a decirte que has llegado al número de victorias que te conceden automáticamente un ascenso de categoría. 

-¿Asenso?- pregunté al entrecerrar mis ojos y tragar con desgano. No me gustaba nada hacia donde iba la conversación, en aquel lugar, que te ascendieran solo significaba más peligro y más problemas. 

Ví la diversión en sus ojos, ya estaba regocijándose de saber que estaba logrando preocuparme. Se relamió los labios, casi saboreando el dichoso momento en que me diría la mala noticia. 

-A partir de mañana se te aplicará. Tus premios son triplicados a la vez que tus privilegios y tus accesos a los predios. Tendrás autorización casi oficial para recorrer los pasillos y hasta se te concederá algo de autoridad. 

-Sí, claro. ¿Y cuál es la parte que en verdad quieres decirme?- espeté, salteándome sus introducciones engañosas y no permitiéndole regodearse con su monólogo. Volvió a sonreír. Apartó a los guardias y me susurró al oído. 

-A partir de mañana, todas tus peleas serán de tipo ''eliminatoria''.

-No lo acepto.- respondí 

-No es cuestión de si lo aceptas o no. Aquí decido yo. 

-Tengo derecho a negarme, todos lo tenemos. 

-Ya no. Anulé esa regla desde hace meses. 

-Eres un asesino entonces 

-Igual que tú. Pero hay una diferencia… aunque pretendas ocultarlo, yo sé que lo disfrutas. 

-Estás loco- susurré, casi escupiéndole el rostro. 

-Yo no soy el que se metió en este lugar conscientemente y con ganas de pelear con los de mi especie. La violencia es tuya, yo solo pongo las reglas. 

Tuve que callarme, tenía razón en ese punto, apreté mis dientes y solté algo que nunca debería haber dicho. 

-Has hecho una carnicería con el negocio de nuestro padre. 

Y esta vez, fue su turno en apretar los dientes. Me observó fijo y al fin su mirada develó aquel profundo odio que me tenía desde que nos conocíamos. 

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices de mi padre. Empiezas mañana. 

Dio media vuelta y se fue dándome la espalda. Yo había perdido esta vez, pero mi frente seguía en alto, y mi orgullo también.

Así empezaron mis verdaderos problemas. 


End file.
